Balada blog Geblek america
by Misaki Haramura
Summary: England membaca blog america dengan seksama , karena diminta oleh america Tapi isinya itu loh? baca aja deh , biar tau isinya


Title : America's Blog Chapter 1 !

Rate : T or K+. Who knows?  
Warning : OOC , OC , dan Humor yang berlebihan, apalagi Americanya sangat...sangat...Goblok! enjoy the story , minna!  
-

England tampak sedang membaca Blog america. Iya, Blog negara Adidaya yang isinya kegiatan sehari2nya. England mengunjunginya karena America memaksanya. tak sadar kalau nantinya dirinya bakal ketawa2 sampe guling2 dari kursi menghilangkan imej coolnya didepan Singapore , anak lelakinya

America POV

Gw Melamun. iya , gw MELAMUN. di wajah gw tertampak Raut bosan. Terpikir oleh gw untuk nulis Blog ini lagi. oke? baca aja.

...

Yah , gw, America , termasuk Orang yang mau segalanya Serba FAST

Gw mau ganti baju cepat2 , bahkan gak gw Beresin. yah , gw tinggal aja gituh semuanya!

Bahkan NA sama SA aja negor2 gw soal Kolor gw yang langsung tertampang pas mereka masuk kamar gw.

Gw sih , MASA BODO  
Oh iya , kembali ke topik. Bahkan gw beli makan selalu ke McD. Soalnya gw gak bisa masak! pas masakannya udah jadi , ya gosong lah , ya nggak enak lah , ya ancur lah!  
yang paling parah adalah , makanan baunya enak , bentuknya meyakinkan , tapi pas dimakan rasanya kayak Sepatu.

Satu satunya makanan yang gw bisa bikin Secara normal Dengan hasil yang normal adalah hamburger. itupun masih enakan yang di McD.

Mungkin salah gw yah , karna milih england sebagai bapa? -Shot-

Ah, kenapa malah jadi Curhat gini? oke, lanjut ke topik.

Singkatnya gw selalu beli makanan di McD. Sampe2 gw jadi terkenal (Di kalangan Bandar togel) karena keseringan beli McD.

Nah, pas itu , temen gw yang namanya China pergi ke Mall. nah , dia ketemu sama tukang kasir yang biasanya ngeladenin gw.

Terus , dia bilang gini...

China : Hey , do you the one who works on McD right?  
OrangYangKerjaDiMcD : Yes I am

China : Do you know someone who come here everyday when Lunchtime to buy hamburger? he wears a glasses and has a blonde hair

OrangYangKerjaDiMcD: Ah...Him...Of course, I know

Ternyata gw gak cuma terkenal dikalangan tukang ojek.

Selain langganan beli Hamburger di McD , gw juga langganan Ayam KFC di depan Mansion Gw. karena Baru" aja gw langganan disini , si ibu" penjaga kasirnya belum terlalu ngeh sama gw. tapi kemaren pas gw dateng buat makan , Si Ibu" yang ada di counter langsung ngeliatin gw pas gw nonggol. berasa kayak ditaksir ibu" perawan tua merana kurang anak , gw langsung aja Ge er.

Belom sempat gw ngomong apa" Tiba" dia bilang sambil naikin alisnya, "Ummm , Spicy wing?"

Gw nyengir aja sambil bilang "Yes"  
Udah apal dia . Gut gut.

Lanjut. Karna gw jarang masak dan membeli makanan itulah , lemari es di kamar gw isinya sangatlah buruk rupa. karena setiap abis makan di kamar dan makanannya gak abis , gw langsung aja taro tuh makanan dengan biadab di lemari es. Daging lah , botol minum , kokakola yang ga abis, semuanya numpuk di lemari es kamar gw. udah ga jelas pula masih enak apa kaga , Sabodo amat...

Makanya , kalo lo main ke rumah gw , harus hati" kalo buka lemari es kamar gw. Soalnya kita gak tau dengan pasti apa yang ada di dalamnya. ih , serem amat yah? huahahahahahaha *Devil laughs*

Dan korban terakhir kebiadaban lemari es di kamar gw adalah Ivan, pas dia mau makan...

Ivan : Al , gw buka lemari esmu ya? laper nih

Gw: OK , buka aja...  
Ivan: Hah , Ada Sushi , buat aku ya?  
Gw: Hah? Ada sushi toh? Ya udah ambil aja - Gw aja udah lupa disitu ada Sushi

Ivan: *Mulai makan dengan biadab* Nyam Nyam Nyaaaam...

Gw: -Mulai mikir kok gw lupa udah beli sushi-

Ivan: Aduh? Kok rasanya gini ya al? Kolkolkol...

Gw: Oh iya , ITU KAN SUSHI MINGGU LALU VAN!  
Ivan : HOEEEKS...

Dan suara Ambulans pun terdengar dari kejauhan, hehehe , enggak lah . Abis itu kayaknya semua orang udah kapok makan dari kulkas gw lagi. Hingga kabar kebiadaban Kulkas ini sampe ke Telinga Kiku dan baru" ini dia nawarin diri buat belanja buat kulkas gw.

Kiku: Al , Gw nih ceritanya mau belanja buat kulkas lo. abis , gw gak tahan dengan kebiadaban Kulkas lo itu loh...

Gw: ohhh...

Kiku: Jadi lo kasih duitnya, trus ntar gw belanja buat lo  
daging , roti , telor, Jus buah , kokakola, sayur, buah, ntar gw yang ngurusin.

Wah , enaknya diurusin sama Orang.

Akhirnya gw kasi aja duit lalu dia pun pulang membawakan gw berbagai macem makanan untuk ditaro di kulkas gw. abis itu gw pun juga menguras isi" lama kulkas gw dan kulkas gw secara resmi berfungsi kembali.

Sekarang , gw dan kulkas pun bisa hidup bersama lagi ... bareng" lagi dan dunia ini serasa lebih indah...

sampe kemaren, gw lagi nonton tv tiba2 aus . lalu gw pun memutuskan untuk minum dan membuka kulkas gw. di dalam kulkas itulah , terlihatlah dengan manja , sekaleng kokakola. karna gw aus, jadi gw ambil aja terus minum dengan penuh kenistaan ampe abis. Pas minum gw langsung memuntahkannya kembali.

SUMPAH RASANYA GAK ENAK BANGET DEH!

Gak taunya itu kokakola Ekspirednya entah berapa taun yang lalu . abis rasanya Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeem banget! Berasa kayak minum sari ketek. Baunya juga bau bener kayak keteknya si francis belum mandi 100 tahun (Udah kebayang kan gak enaknya? Ueeek (Hoek maksudnya))  
Terus gw buang deh kokakolanya en gw lanjutin nontonya (Bersama para Kolor tergeletak di sofa)  
pas lagi nonton tiba" perut gw mengeluarkan bebunyian aneh gitu... GROJOK GROJOK. Gw diemin perut gw bunyi lagi..Grojok. gw diemin lagi . hening sebentar deh...Terus tiba" Duuut...Gw kentut lagi , terus tiba tiba duuut, kentut lagi. Abis Kentut2 beberapa kali, gw ngerasa perut gw sakiiiiiiiit banget.

akhirnya gw melewatkan sepanjang malam sambil megangin perut gw...

Pelajaran kali ini , setiap kali lapar jangan lupa buka kulkas dan ciumi dulu baunya dan perhatikan tanggal Ekspirednya... untuk memastikan apakah makanan atau minuman itu layak dikonsumsi publik , Huhuhu

-America's POV end-

England tak kuasa menahan ngankaknya lagi , Akhirnya jadilah ia ketawa guling2an dari lantai 2 mansionnya ke lantai 1 . ia berenti guling2 didepan pintu. Dan terlihatlah didepan matanya, singapore berdiri tegak sambil melonggo dan menjatuhkan Blackberrynya ("SAYAAAANG! BUAT AUTHOR AJAAA!" Seru Author nista) England langsung cengo

"Ups..."

-Owari-

Huahaha! bagus gak? saya buat berdasarkan blog Radith !

Soalnya susah nyari inspirasi buat postingan blog gebleknya Amrik!

Gimana pendapat kalian? Bagus nggak?  
Ada yang mau OCnya dimuat? Konsekuensinya Tanggungan sendiri loh...

Review?


End file.
